


#StayAtHome: Penjaga Garda Depan Kemanusiaan

by PrimatamaNabil (Private0201)



Category: PAW Patrol
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bahasa Indonesia, Friendship, Gen, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:46:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23668603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Private0201/pseuds/PrimatamaNabil
Summary: Di waktu tergelap pun kami akan selalu ada untuk kalian,Walau itu harus menguras seluruh dari diriku."Tolong dengarkanlah permintaanku, satu keinginanku untuk kalian.Sehatlah selalu demi kami!" -Marshall#StayAtHomeChallenge
Relationships: Chase/Marshall (PAW Patrol)
Kudos: 2
Collections: #StayAtHomeChallenge, Loka Cita





	#StayAtHome: Penjaga Garda Depan Kemanusiaan

**Author's Note:**

> Cerita ini adalah bagian dari salah satu Challenge yang dipublikasikan di AO3 Indonesia, #StayAtHomeChallenge. ~~Walaupun sebetulnya pada akhirnya latar dari cerita ini ada dua sih eheheheheehehe bego~~  
>  Plus! Kebetulan saat menulis cerita ini orang yang sama (yes i'm having my eyes on you Khikhi damn it) menyarankan buat ikut masukin cerita ke Event Loka Cita. Two birds one stone, yes?
> 
> AU di sini mungkin lebih ke settingan Modified Canon, di mana enam anggota Paw Patrol dan Ryder hidup bukan di Adventure Bay, melainkan di khalayak publik seperti residen biasa di era modern (I mean theirs is already modern I guess hurrdurr), dan semua anjing tetap seperti bagaimana mereka jadinya (AKA no Anthromorph, no humanization), namun pada saat bersamaan mereka masih menyimpan keahlian mereka dalam menggunakan alat-alat buatan Ryder.  
> spoiler alert: AU ini berlaku untuk Post-Memoria: Enam Hati Dalam Satu Ingatan ~~yang sampai detik ini masih discontinued fic someone help me~~
> 
> Dari dulu semenjak kenal EMT Marshall selalu kepikiran pengen buat cerita yang melibatkan dia secara keseluruhan (sebetulnya udah pernah dulu nulis RTT atau related fics yang mempekerjakan dia sebagai EMT), yang ceritanya tuh full bahas dia sebagai EMT. Terus nonton Ultimate Fire Rescue. Kepincut deh Ultimate Medic Rescue ehe /yha
> 
> Mungkin ini sedikit melanggar aturan tentang challenge itu sendiri di mana latar dominan harusnya di rumah. But this is all I have in mind so bear with me orz  
> Toh lagipula kedua latar gak terlalu mendominasi satu sama lain banget sih, rata setengah-setengah...
> 
> Sheesh. Have to admit, the recent pandemic caused batshit to my life. Mental health makin menurun, kuliah makin gak jelas, projek makin banyak yang WIP... but at least I'm still alive and okay for now. Semoga dengan ditulisnya fic ini bisa menjadi bantuan bagi penyelenggara untuk berdonasi kepada kampanye Indonesia Lawan Corona. Things will be okay, "Kita tidak akan selamanya begini kok."
> 
> Enjoy!

“Darurat! Darurat! Ada pasien baru masuk lagi!”

“Bagaimana dengan ketersediaan ruang, Skye?”

“Di sini masih ada ruang!”

“Segera pindahkan pasien tersebut ke ruangan yang dimaksud!”

“Siap, Marshall!”

Pandemi yang tiba-tiba melanda di muka bumi ini telah membuat kami semua bekerja ekstra demi manusia. Kami bersyukur virus yang menyebabkan penyakit ini tidak dapat menyakiti kami para anjing, namun manusia rentan terhadap penyakit ini.

Yap, aku, Marshall, ditugaskan menjadi asisten kepala bagian penanganan pasien yang terjangkit penyakit unik ini. Karena kekebalan kami, kami semua ditugaskan oleh Ryder untuk membantu sebuah rumah sakit untuk melayani semua orang itu. Chase, Rocky, dan Rubble membantu di bagian luar, sementara aku, Skye, dan Zuma mengurus bagian dalam. Walaupun kami kebal, kami tetap harus menggunakan perlengkapan APD untuk mencegah virus-virus itu menempel di bulu kami dan menjadi pembawa virus, terutama untuk Ryder.

Sudah 4 hari semenjak rumah sakit ini menjadi rumah sakit khusus untuk penanganan penyakit ini, dan kami sudah melayani lebih dari 300 orang dalam 4 hari ini.Tentu saja... ada beberapa yang tidak beruntung. Kami langsung mengurus mereka yang tidak dapat bertahan dan segera melakukan sanitasi untuk pasien selanjutnya. Setiap ada yang meninggal, aku tidak kuasa melihat mereka. Selalu Chase dan Rubble yang mengurus mayatnya, sementara Rocky dan Zuma yang melakukan sanitasi. Memang belum banyak, namun setiap kematian menjadi beban tersendiri bagiku.

“Aku bersyukur kamu memberikan kami pelatihan medis sejak dari dulu, Marshall.” Skye telah selesai mengantar pasien tersebut, dan kami melihat Rubble dan Rocky langsung keluar kembali ke pos mereka.

“Aku tidak mengharapkan hal seperti ini akan datang, namun aku tahu saat aku mengajarkan kalian itu pasti kita akan membutuhkannya.” Aku mengambil minumku dengan capitan dan meneguknya. Kulepas rasa dahaga yang dari tadi menggumpal di tenggorokanku.

“Heh, aku paham itu.” Skye menyeka keningnya seusai membersihkan tangannya. “...kita tidak akan seperti ini terus, kan?”

“Tenang, Skye. Kita tidak _sendiwi_.” Tiba-tiba Zuma menghampiri kami berdua. “Semuanya di sini juga ikut membantu. Kita semua _bekewja_ sama untuk hal ini. Aku _pewcaya_ hal ini akan _bewakhiw_.” Zuma membersihkan APD miliknya dan langung melepasnya.

“Aku senang kalian masih sehat-sehat saja.” Kupaksakan senyum dari bibirku.

“Rocky terlihat kelelahan tadi. Apa dia baik-baik saja, Zuma?” Skye menyikut Labrador coklat itu.

“Dia hanya butuh _istiwahat_ sejenak. Tenang, sudah _kuuwus_.” Zuma meregangkan badan. “Walaupun aku akui aku juga mulai _mewasa_ letih...”

“Beristirahatlah, Zuma.” Aku membuka pintu meja resepsionis dan membiarkan Zuma duduk di dalam. “Tenang saja, sepertinya para ahli medis sudah menangani pasien-pasien ini. Kita bisa beristirahat untuk sekarang.” Sembari menekan interkomku, aku mengambil bantal yang dilapisi plastik kepada Zuma. “Chase, kalian bagaimana?”

“ _Kami baik-baik saja. Rocky kelelahan, dan dia sedang berselonjor di posku. Rubble sedang berpatroli bersama yang lain, sebentar lagi dia kembali. Ada apa, Dik?_ ” Suara Chase terdengar lembut di ujung sana.

“Bawa dia masuk. Kami juga mau beristirahat di dalam. Zuma pun juga sedang rehat di tempat resepsionis.” Aku menekan interkom sekali lagi.

“ _Baik. Kami mau menunggu Rubble sebentar._ ” Setelah itu, aku mendengar suara Chase yang seperti memanggil Rocky sebelum akhirnya terputus.

Skye duduk di kursi depan resepsionis sambil melepas APD miliknya. “Aku harap semua ini akan berakhir cepat.”

“Sama. Aku tidak tahan melihat mereka yang sakit dan...” Kalimatku terputus. Aku tidak mau mengucapkannya. Skye mengangguk paham.

Selang beberapa saat, Rubble dan Chase masuk sambil menggiring Rocky yang benar-benar kelelahan. Skye mengambil semprotan disinfektan dan menyemprot APD ketiga anjing itu sebelum mereka melepasnya.

“Pengap sekali menggunakan APD ini...” Keluh Rubble. APD milik tim luar memang agak sedikit lebih tebal dibandingkan punya kami yang di dalam.

“Aku paham sih alasan kenapa kita harus menggunakannya, jadi kita tidak bisa mengeluh begitu saja.” Chase menggantung APD miliknya.

“Bawa Rocky ke dalam.” Aku membuka pintu resepsionis dan membantu Chase menggotong Rocky. Aku ikut melepas APD milik Rocky, sementara Zuma menarik Rocky untuk bersender dekat dia.

“Kasihan Rocky...” Gumamku. Kami semua menonton TV yang terpasang di pojok ruangan.

“... _saat ini kasus yang sudah terkonfirmasi secara nasional sudah mencapai 3000 orang lebih, dengan detail 373 orang dinyatakan meninggal. Di samping itu, kabar yang cukup melegakan juga datang dari pihak medis yang menyatakan mereka telah berhasil menyembuhkan 400 orang lebih. Saya mewakili seluruh penduduk negeri ini berterima kasih kepada pihak medis yang telah menjadi garda depan dalam menangani kasus ini. Untuk semua penduduk, mohon tetap berada di rumah dan hindari kontak fisik dengan yang lain. Jikalau memang harus keluar demi memenuhi keperluan sehari-hari, gunakanlah masker dan sarung tangan, atau cucilah tangan setiap saat ada pos pembersih tangan. Bagi yang merasa mempunyai gejala, segera hubungi tenaga medis, dan tim yang bersangkutan akan menjemput mereka yang telah menghubungi kami langsung. Tetap jaga kesehatan, terima kasih.”_

Hoo, barusan ternyata adalah kementerian kesehatan. Aku mengangguk pelan, rasa lega merambat di hati.

“Memang banyak yang meninggal, namun setidaknya para manusia juga telah berusaha menyelamatkan lebih banyak.” Chase seperti paham dengan apa yang kurasa sekarang.

Aku mengoper minumanku ke Chase. “Setidaknya.”

Tepat setelah aku berkata demikian, interkom di kalung kami berbunyi. Pasti dari Ryder.

“ _Hei, tim. Bagaimana tugas kalian?_ ” Ah, senang sekali mendengar suara dia di tengah kegelisahan ini.

“Baik-baik saja, Ryder!” Chase menjawab dengan semangat. Biasa, Pak Ketua, hehe.

“Walaupun memang ada di antara kami yang kelelahan, tapi kami tetap bisa menjaga diri kok.” Rubble melihat ke Zuma dan Rocky yang sedang beristirahat.

“ _Hoo, iyakah? Siapa?_ ” Ryder bertanya.

“Kami, Ryder.” Rocky menjawab sendiri. “Aku dan Zuma.”

“Maaf, _Wyder_ , bukannya apa-apa, namun _Wocky_ kelelahan dan begitu pula aku. Kami hanya _bewistiwahat sebentaw_ kok.” Zuma terdengar malu.

“ _Tidak apa! Aku tidak mau kalian kenapa-napa. Beristirahatlah, Zuma dan Rocky. Sebentar lagi kalian pulang, kan?_ ” Ryder memang selalu mengutamakan keselamatan kami dalam bekerja, tak heran dia berkata demikian.

“Terima kasih, Ryder.” Senyum tampak dari muka Rocky. “Dan iya, semestinya. Tugas kami untuk malam ini juga sudah selesai.”

“ _Baiklah. Jangan lupa bersihkan peralatan kalian sebelum pulang, dan simpan di tempatnya. Aku akan menunggu kalian semua. Jaga diri!”_ Aku tidak sabar ingin pulang dan memeluk pemilikku!

“Baik, Ryder!” Jawab kami dengan kompak. _Pip_. Sambungan terputus.

“Ryder sangat menyayangi kita ya?” Rubble mencoba menyemangati kami.

“Siapa bilang dia tidak pernah sayang?” Skye menyikut Bulldog itu. Rubble hanya meringis.

“Rocky, Zuma, bilang jika kalian sudah merasa baikan. Kita harus segera pulang.” Aku melompat dari kursi resepsionis dan mendekati mereka berdua.

“Tenang saja, _Mawshall_. Aku _mewasa_ baikan setelah telepon tadi. Aku tidak _sabaw_ ingin pulang.” Zuma merangkul Rocky dan kulihat dia menepuk pinggul Rocky.

“Memang tidak ada pembangkit semangat yang lebih baik daripada keluarga sendiri.” Rocky tersenyum tipis. Betul, melihat mereka semua merasa baikan juga membuatku senang.

.....

Sekian berapa saat, kami akhirnya bisa pulang karena petugas yang menggantikan posisi kami untuk giliran selanjutnya sudah tiba. Kami naik ke kendaraan masing-masing dan tanpa sirine kami pulang menuju rumah kami yang terletak agak di pinggiran kota, melewati malam yang sunyi. Udara malam yang tenang namun dingin menusuk tulangku.

Ryder sudah menunggu di depan pagar.

“Kami pulang!” Aku lihat Chase mengayunkan buntutnya dengan senang.

“Selamat datang kembali.” Ryder langsung mengeluarkan semprotan dan menyemprot kami berenam tanpa basa-basi. Hmm, mungkin kata “semprotan” kurang cukup untuk mendeskripsikan apa yang Ryder gunakan. Lebih ke... selang.

“Ah!” Kami semua berteriak kaget. Walaupun kami sudah sadar itu akan terjadi, tetap saja cara Ryder yang membuat dia terkesan tidak siap dengan itu selalu membuat kami tidak sadar. Aku langsung menghentikan kendaraanku dengan mendadak.

“Basah... basah!” Rocky yang biasanya selalu mengeluh paling kencang. “Dan dingin!” Aku bisa mendengar dia menggigil.

“Hehe. Prosedur kebersihan.” Ryder tertawa kecil sembari menghanduki kami semua satu per satu. Ryder selalu menggunakan handuk hangat, sebagai penawar dari air disinfektan yang dingin itu.

“Ada-ada saja, Ryder...” Kukibaskan buluku yang baru saja dibersihkan Ryder, dan kujilat Ryder. Tenang, tidak ada satupun dari kami yang positif ataupun menjadi pembawa karena kami selalu dicek sebelum dan sesudah bekerja, jadi kami bebas menjilati Ryder. Ya... itupun setelah kami dibersihkan, tentunya.

Kami bertujuh segera masuk ke dalam rumah, sementara Ryder mengunci pintu. Aku menaruh tas perlengkapanku bersama dengan yang lain, dan kurebahkan diriku di atas sofa.

“Kalian sudah makan?” Aku lihat Ryder pergi mengarah ke ruang makan dan menyalakan lampunya, menunjukkan kepada kami beberapa mangkuk makanan.

“Ah, tepat di saat aku lapar!” Rubble mengabaikan letihnya dan langsung mengambil mangkuk miliknya. Aku hanya tertawa kecil sambil meregangkan lenganku.

“Dik, mau makan? Kamu dari tadi siang belum makan, kan?” Chase mengambil miliknya dan punyaku.

“M-memang belum sih. Terima kasih, kak.” Aku turun dari sofa dan mengendus mangkukku. Mmm, bau hati ayam yang menggoda. Tidak ada anjing yang dapat menolak makanan ini. Langsung kulahap makananku.

Aku lihat juga yang lain ikut makan bersama, sementara itu Ryder menonton TV di ruang keluarga. Aku bisa dengar sesekali dia berkomentar tentang pandemi ini, namun aku tidak mau terlalu memikirkannya.

“Banyak sekali himbauan untuk tetap di rumah bagi mereka yang masih sehat.” Sekilas aku dengar komentar itu dari Ryder. “Sayang sekali tidak semuanya bisa...”

Aku berhenti sejenak untuk melihat ke ruang keluarga. Raut wajah Ryder menunjukkan emosi yang tidak aku suka. Mungkin Ryder juga sedikit bosan harus tetap berada di rumah, namun aku tahu dia mencemaskan lebih dari itu.

Aku belajar dari Chase tentang watak pemilik kami. Walaupun dia terlihat tegas, Ryder mempunya nurani yang mulia. Dari situlah kami juga bisa bersimpati kepada orang-orang sekitar, karena panutan kami adalah dia. Karenanya juga, kami lebih mengedepankan satu sama lain maupun orang lain daripada diri kita masing-masing.

Lumayan tertegun sebentar, aku dibangunkan dari lamunanku oleh Rocky. “Marshall, makananmu nanti dingin.”

“O-oh! Maaf.” Aku kembali memakan makan malamku.

“Sesuatu melewati _pikiwanmu_ , _Mawshall_?” Zuma sudah selesai dengan makanannya.

“Ah, um... mungkin.” Aku hampir kehilangan kata-kata. “Aku hanya memikirkan mereka yang sekarang sedang bekerja di rumah sakit...”

“Itu saja? Nadamu mengatakan lebih dari itu, Marshall.” Skye selalu saja bisa melihat kebohongan dari kami anjing laki-laki.

Suaraku sempat tertahan. Tapi aku tahu mereka tahu apa yang aku rasakan.

“Kami juga merasakannya, Marshall. Kita juga termasuk mereka yang tidak bisa tinggal di rumah demi menjaga diri.” Rubble menepuk pundakku. “Setidaknya kita sudah berusaha demi mereka, kan?”

Aku hanya bisa mengangguk pelan. Mataku kembali tertuju kepada Ryder yang sedang duduk di ruang keluarga. “Aku harap semua ini akan segera berakhir...”

“Sama.” Kelima temanku menjawab bersamaan. Aku merasakan sebuah rangkulan menarikku.

“Tenang saja, Dik. Susah maupun senang pasti kita hadapi bersama. Kita tidak tahu kapan ini akan berakhir, tapi aku, dan yang lain, akan selalu ada untukmu, juga untuk yang lain.” Senyuman yang selalu aku suka dari Chase... Itu membuat hatiku hangat untuk sejenak.

“Iya. Aku tahu.” Tanpa kusadari senyumanku ikut terpancar dari muka kusamku. “Terima kasih,” ujarku. Chase mengelus kepalaku dan pergi membawa mangkuknya yang sudah kosong.

.....

Singkat cerita, setelah makan malam, dan membersihkan diri, kami semua berkumpul di ruang keluarga untuk beristirahat. Memang biasanya kami tidur di ruang keluarga karena Chase juga bisa sekalian menjaga pintu depan. Aku dan Chase duduk di sebelah Ryder dan dia merangkul kami, masih menonton TV. Kali ini dia hanya menonton film.

Rocky dan Zuma, yang dari tadi paling kelelahan di antara kita, sudah tertidur duluan. Begitu pula Rubble yang tidak mau berlarut malam. Skye masih terjaga sambil mendengarkan musik dari pemutar musiknya.

“Jadi gimana pekerjaan kalian?” Ryder mengecilkan suara TV.

“Kamu sudah tahu lah, Ryder.” Chase yang membalas duluan. “Menjemput pasien yang diduga positif, semuanya dengan pengamanan yang ketat... Lalu mengantarnya ke rumah sakit, selanjutnya ditangani Marshall dan yang lain di dalam... Terkadang jika ada yang tidak... ‘beruntung’, aku yang membawa pergi mayatnya bersama Rubble...” Dia menyebutkan semuanya panjang lebar.

“Oh, begitu...” Aku lihat Ryder hanya manggut-manggut. “Kamu, Marshall?” Fokus dia tertuju kepadaku.

“Hmm... mengurus administrasi, mengecek ketersediaan ruang bagi pasien, memonitor keadaan setiap pasien dari resepsionis... Memang sudah ada dokter dan suster yang mengurus mereka langsung, namun aku yang harus memperingatkan mereka misalkan ada apa-apa.” Kudekap diriku ke Ryder semakin dekat sambil menguap. “Terkadang juga konter resepsionis dijadikan tempat istirahat bagi kami para anjing, sementara untuk tenaga medis lainnya punya ruangan tersendiri.”

“Terkadang saking sibuknya, Marshall sampai lupa makan. Walaupun kami sudah beristirahat dan menawarkan dia makan, dia tidak mau makan karena fokus memantau keadaan.” Chase menambahkan.

“Iyakah? Marshall, semestinya kamu tidak boleh begitu... Bagaimanapun kamu harus bisa menjaga staminamu, jangan sampai kamu tidak makan...” Aku hanya bisa membalas dengan rengekan kecil.

“Sampai-sampai aku bercanda ingin menyuapi dia.” Chase tertawa kecil, dan aku juga dengar Skye ikut tertawa tanpa melihat ke arah kami. Apa dia mendegar percakapan kami bertiga? Entah.

“J-jangan diungkit ah!” Mukaku merona merah. “A... aku hanya ingin memastikan yang lain baik-baik saja...”

“Kan, masa iya Chase harus melakukan itu kamu baru mau makan?” Ryder mengelus kasar kepalaku, dan aku hanya bisa cekikikan.

“Oh, Ryder, ngomong-ngomong... apa benar banyak yang dikucilkan karena penyakit ini? Maksudku, mereka yang rela berkorban demi menyelamatkan orang, atau keluarga dari korban penyakit ini, apa mereka dikucilkan? Aku sempat mendengar dari seorang tim medis di bagianku bahwa sekarang semua orang di tempat dia tinggal meminta dia untuk pindah.” Ah, aku tahu siapa yang Chase maksud.

“Hmm... dari yang aku dengar sih begitu. Katanya ada beberapa yang dijauhi dan diperlakukan seperti bukan manusia.” Hela nafas Ryder terdengar berat.

“Bagaimana dengan dirimu?” Tanyaku.

“Tenang, aku tidak apa-apa. Mereka memang tahu aku punya 6 anjing yang menjadi tenaga medis langsung, namun mereka tetap memperlakukanku seperti biasa karena mereka tahu aku selalu membersihkan kalian pergi dan sesudah bertugas. Jangan khawatir.” Tepukan pelan dari Ryder membuatku semaking mengantuk. Kuapku semakin lebar tanpa kusadari.

“Dik, mengantuk?” Chase melongok dari posisi rangkulan Ryder.

“Lumayan...” Ku kucek mataku.

“Tidurlah, kalian. Aku juga sudah mau tidur kok,” ujar Ryder. Tepat saat kami berdua ingin turun dari sofa, Ryder menarik kami dan memeluk kami berdua bersamaan.

“E-eh?” Aku dan Chase kebingungan.

“...kalian jaga diri selama pandemi ini berlangsung ya. Aku sudah banyak mendengar kabar-kabar yang tidak mengenakkan... dan aku harap kabar-kabar itu tidak akan melanda kalian semua.” Ryder menepuk kami berkali-kali. Aku dan Chase juga berusaha meraih punggung Ryder, membalas pelukannya.

“Tenang. Di bawah komando Marshall, semestinya kami akan selalu aman.” Suara lirih Chase membuatku merengek kecil.

Senang dan sedih bercampur menjadi satu. Sampai-sampai Ryder harus begini...

Aku hanya berharap mereka yang masih bisa menjaga diri untuk sehat selalu, dan membersihkan diri mereka setiap saat kapanpun mereka bisa untuk menghindari penyakit yang mematikan itu. Aku hanya berharap tidak perlu jatuh korban lagi yang semakin banyak. Walaupun ditutupi alasan ‘sudah saatnya’, aku mau mereka pergi karena usia, bukan karena pandemi ini...

Air mataku keluar, memikirkan keluarga-keluarga yang kini kehilangan sanak saudara mereka. Yang tidak dapat melawan kembali. Yang terpaksa kami bawa pergi dari rumah sakit. Aku bukan stres karena ini melelahkan. Aku stres karena aku, dan kawan-kawanku, tidak bisa menolong mereka.

Aku sesunggukan. Aku harap tangisanku tidak terlalu keras. Aku tidak mau membangunkan kawan-kawanku yang sudah tertidur. Mereka sudah menghabiskan banyak waktu demi manusia... Begitupun aku, Chase, dan Ryder walaupun tidak langsung ikut turun tangan.

Aku hanya berharap kita semua bisa melewati ini. Tangis haru bercampur dengan sendu. Sendu karena semua yang telah aku ucapkan, haru karena banyak juga yang berterima kasih atas jasa kami ataupun yang lainnya.

“T-terima kasih...” Dua kata yang keluar dari mulutku mewakili seluruh perasaanku untuk kalian semua...

“Chase, tenangkan adikmu dulu. Baru kalian tidur.” Pada akhirnya Ryder melepas pelukannya dan membiarkan kami turun dari sofa. Mataku sedikit bengkak karena tangisanku.

“...enak bisa mengeluarkan semuanya?” Chase menyeka air mataku. Aku mengangguk sembari memaksa senyuman yang kini menghiasi wajahku.

“Lega.” Jawabanku diikuti tawa kecil. Chase tersenyum tipis dan menekan hidungku pelan.

“Syukurlah. Ayo tidur, besok kita masih harus melanjutkan kerja kita.” Chase menarik diriku ke tempat tidur kami berdua, tepat di sebelah tempat Skye.

“Iya.” Aku mengikuti dia, dan merebahkan badanku di bantalanku. “Skye, kamu sudah tidur?” Tanyaku iseng, mengharapkan dia sudah tidur.

“Belum.” Jawaban Skye sempat mengagetkanku. “Yang tabah ya.” Namun kalimat selanjutnya membuatku terdiam.

“I-iya. Kalian juga, semangat.” Kutaruh kepalaku di atas lenganku yang sudah tersilang di atas bantal. “Malam, Skye dan Chase.”

“Malam.” Skye melepas perangkat musiknya dan tidur, sementara Chase mencoba merangkulku.

“Mimpi indah, Dik.” Tepukan dari Chase langsung membuatku tertidur dengan lelap...

**_Sehat selalu untuk kalian semua. Biarkan kami yang keluar demi kalian._ **

**Author's Note:**

> Marshall has his words mounted for you.  
> Please listen to him. He's begging for you.
> 
> Sehat selalu untuk kalian yang membaca semua ini ya. We are in this together, and the storm shall come to an end soon.
> 
> p,s, yes nabil masih bucin kok tenang hehe nangis mulu 
> 
> Disclaimer:  
> -Paw Patrol adalah karya milik Spin Animation ciptaan Keith Chapman dan Hak Cipta dipegang oleh Nick Jr.. Saya hanya membuat cerita penggemar ini hanya untuk kesenangan pribadi, dan tidak mengambil profit untuk saya sendiri, melainkan bagi mereka yang membutuhkan kita. Karya ini milik saya sendiri, sisanya saya tidak mengambil hak cipta sedikitpun.


End file.
